<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Weave, Weave the Sunlight in Your Hair by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356767">[podfic] Weave, Weave the Sunlight in Your Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV'>AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfics - Exiles Preludes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Exiles - Melanie Rawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Weave, Weave the Sunlight in Your Hair by hakuen.</p><p>Author's Summary: <i>Left or right, right or left...</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valirion Maurgen/Alin Ostin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfics - Exiles Preludes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Weave, Weave the Sunlight in Your Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuen/gifts">hakuen</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168705">Weave, Weave the Sunlight in Your Hair</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuen/pseuds/hakuen">hakuen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to hakuen for permission to record.</p><p>Every time I revisit this story, I'm reminded of the Yuletide morning I woke to find four - <i>four!</i> - stories waiting for me, about one of my favourite fictional couples in the world. I'm also reminded of the flurry of comments in the days following, and the discussions about the fandom, the characters, and the truly lovely stories written by hakuen. They are such an incredible gift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/airgiodslv-weave">Link to MP3 at Archive.org</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>